Jordan Anthony Black
by twilighterjustgotbetter
Summary: What would happen if Bella fell pregnant after Edward left? Well lets go through her life and see how she handles it and what happens when she sees a familiar face? ExB eventually!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

I can't believe Edward left me alone in this world. I could get taken away from the Volturi. But it didn't matter; my reason for living is no longer here. I got up out of the kitchen finishing dinner. Charlie could tell that I was depressed. He will probably try to get me to go to a therapist. I cleaned the dishes and walked up the steps. Once I got to my room I couldn't sleep on my bed. All because of _him _I couldn't sleep on there. A week before he left me we had the greatest night of our life. He let his guard down and he made love to me. But I'm not going to go into the details because it hurts too much. I pulled out my air mattress and blew it up. Sleep took over and I had a nightmare again where Edward leaves and the Volturi come and kill me instantly. I woke up with beads of sweat on my forehead. I could feel my stomach churning and I quickly ran to the bathroom and threw up. I fell asleep with my forehead on the toilet seat. Charlie nudged me awake. "Bella, Bella wake up it's time for school." He said. I woke up with sweat still on my forehead. Realization just came to me. _Oh god I could be pregnant with his baby." _My face dropped and I quickly ran to my truck. Charlie yelled for me but I just went to the drug store to pick up the peeing stick. I quickly got to the shelf and pulled it off. I went up to the counter and paid for it. Once I got the change I ran to my truck and drove home. I wanted this to come out negative but my chances were slim. I got out of my truck and ran up the steps. I pulled out the stick and peed on it.

2 minutes later……..

Oh god, it's positive. Once I seen the 2 lines I threw the stick in the garbage. _Charlie will not find out about this! _I shut the light out and cried myself to sleep. I woke up with Charlie banging on my door. "Bella, wake up." He said. I groaned.

"What?" I asked.

"Time for breakfast." He said. I shot up and threw clothes on and ran down the steps. Charlie was sitting at the kitchen chair eating and reading the paper. The dish was ready for me. _Wow, I didn't know Charlie could cook_. But this could only mean one thing.

"Charlie, I didn't know you could cook." I said. He looked up from his paper and smirked. But I could tell that he had something on him mind. "Bella is there anything you would like to tell me?" He asked.

"Uh, no why," I asked. He dropped his paper and I noticed a paper towel with something wrapped in it. "Well can you explain this?" He asked. He took it out and I almost teared up. "Dad I" He cut me off.

"Is this yours Isabella?" He asked. Great he used my full name. I dropped my head and played with my hands. "I will not ask again Bella, is this yours?" He asked.

"Yes." I blurted out. His face turned colors and I almost shrunk in my seat.

"Who is the father?" He asked. I couldn't tell him Edward, he would truly put out a warrant for him in 2 seconds. So I didn't answer him.

"BELLA WHO IS THE DAMN FATHER," He asked yelling. I almost cried but I couldn't. So I said the name that came to mind. "Jacob," I said in a whisper.

"Who," He asked again.

"JACOB," I yelled. His face was calm then angered. He shot up from his chair and started ranting. "JACOB! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH FOR IMPREGANATING MY DAUGHTER. WHERE IS MY GUN? NO YOU KNOW WHAT I WILL JUST DRIVE OVER THERE!" He said.  
"Dad no," I said. He looked back at me with anger.

"If I were you Isabella, I wouldn't say anything." He said. As he got his belt, badge, and ran to his police cruiser. He turned on his siren and jetted out of the driveway. I quickly got to the phone and dialed Jake's number.

"Hello?" It was Jacob.

"Jacob its Bella, I got pregnant by Edward, but I told Charlie it was by you and he's on his way over to arrest you. Jacob please help me, phase and get over here quick to figure out something." I said in one breath. **(A/N- Let's just pretend that Bella already knew about Jake and all that.)**

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Yes?" He said.

"Please help me." I said almost crying.

"Okay Bella, I'll be there in a few seconds okay?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. I hung up and dropped to the floor crying. Next thing I knew there was a crash at the back door and Jacob phased back to human form. "Bella, I'm so sorry. We will get out of here and move somewhere else. Okay?" He asked. I nodded. He quickly ran up the steps and grabbed my clothes and wrote a note for my father. He picked me up and we were out the door.

**CHPOV**

_I can't believe that son of a bitch got my daughter pregnant. I will kill him; no I will torture him and then tear his dick off with my bare hands. Woah what is that? Oh it must be them bears again. _I went up the drive way and found Billy sitting there on his porch. His face looked alarmed. Good, well what I'm about to do to his son is worth alarming for. I turned off the lights and trudged up the steps. "Hey Charlie what brings you here?" Billy asks.

"Oh I just came to see your son, is he in?" I asked.

"Umm….No he's not. Can I give him a message from you?" Billy asks.

"Well I wanted to tell your son, that if I catch him near my house or my daughter I will not hesitate to rip him apart." I said. HE looked almost pleases.

"Why, what did he do?" Billy asked.

"Oh let's see, HE GOT MY DAUGHTER PREGNANT." I yelled the last part.

"Alright calm down Charlie. I will tell him to see you when I see him again." Billy said. My face dropped.

"Awe I really wanted to tear his dick off." I said in a whiney voice. Billy laughed.

"I know, but he's not here." He said a little more alert.

"Ok, I'll see you later Billy." I yelled. He waved back and I jumped into the cruiser. I hope Bella doesn't get mad at me for doing this to her.

I got to the house and noticed the lights still on. I walked in, "Bella," I yelled. No answer. I looked throughout the house and she wasn't here. I fell onto the kitchen chair. I noticed a piece of paper addressed to me.

Dad,

I'm sorry to be saying this but I can't be here while you're like this. But don't worry if you don't hear from me in about 2 months then I will be dead. I'm not going to kill myself, but just stop looking for me. I'm sorry to be leaving like this but it has to be done.

Love Bella.

I let the note slip from my hands while the fresh tears spilled over my eyes. No matter what the note says I will look for my baby girl.

BPOV

Jacob ran me on his back to Canada. We were walking around and stopped at a diner. "Jacob." I called.

"Yes?" He said.

"Umm…Where are we going to live?" I asked. He sat there pondering for a second.

"We could look for an apartment," He said. I thought about it and nodded.

"Sure let's go." We got up and walked to find a home to live.

3 Months Later……

School is about to start and my stomach is showing. I really only have about 6 months until this baby is born. Jake and I had a conversation about who we should put on his birth certificate as a father. So we agreed to make Jake the father. I know Edward is the father but he doesn't love me anymore and I chose to accept that. It might be hard, but I think I should go out to the dating world. Of course Jacob was my first choice because he has been there for me through everything. It's hard to go out because my dad assumed that I was dead. So they stopped the search for me and Jake. Jake and I go under new alias names. I'm Kristen Stewart, and Jake goes under Taylor Lautner. Jacob cut his hair short and he is HOT! I dyed my hair almost black. I will eventually go back to Charlie just after this baby is born


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Someone old into my life…..

4 Months later……

I was really swollen. I made some new friends at school and Jake and I are still going out. I believe it's getting serious. I mean I like him a lot but Edward still had a part of my heart with him and it's hard. My alarm woke me up with the annual snow that Canada gets. I groggily stood up and headed to the bathroom. Since Jake and I are serious we share a bedroom but we didn't have sex yet. Well the fact that Jacob could hurt the baby and I'm just not ready that far with Jake. I turned the shower on and let the water trickle down my back and the hot water felt really good. Once I cleansed my body I walked in on Jacob with the middle of the blanket bobbing up and down. I stared at him, it is HUGE! The wet pool between my legs was more prominent. I pulled up a chair and waited for him to get done. Of course he didn't know I was there. About 30 minutes later he released. I could see it seeping through the blanket. His breathing started to go down. I stood up. "Damn took you long enough." I said he jumped at the sound of my voice. "God, I thought we were going to run out of lotion." I said laughing. I turned back and he was beat red. "Umm…uh…uh." I cut him off.

"Don't worry Jacob it's okay. I know what guys go through with there hormones. Just make sure when you do it wash the sheets. Actually the whole damn bed spread, because your beast really gives a lot out." I said and blushed. His smile went to his ears. I guess I just boost his ego. I laughed and he got up and headed to the bathroom to clean himself off. "Uh Bella, where are we going today for our date," He asked through the door.

"Umm I don't know, how about Lone star and then we can go catch the latest movie down at the rave." I suggested. He stopped to ponder and nodded a yes. He turned off the shower and walked out in his towel. I couldn't resist that hair he has and his body. So I ran my fingers through his hair and he moaned. He scooped me up and kissed me passionately. But I could see resignation in his kiss. I pulled back for air and he put me down, so I could get ready for my ultrasound. They said that they were getting a new doctor in town. I really missed Doctor B. He was my one and only doctor that new me inside and out. Well there was another Doctor but his name hurts to much to think. That family left me a long time ago. I could tell that Jacob noticed my hesitation. "What's wrong baby?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders and just sighed. "It's nothing, I'm just feeling a little down because my old doctor left and I miss him. So I will be getting a new doctor today.

He came to me and hugged me. It actually made me feel better. But I could feel that I was a little empty. After _he _left, and it still hurt to even think about him. I almost squeezed the pen that was in my hand. Jake helped me to the car and drove me to the doctor's office. He helped me out and I got through the door with hormones in full swing. I was pissed one second, and sad the other. I wish these mood swings would just stop. I signed in and told Jacob to leave so he could go to work. He left after persuading and I just put my I-pod on seeing as there was a full waiting room. The song "Right round" by Flo Rida, came on. I started to pop to the beat a little bit, but I noticed people staring. I just rolled my eyes and turned the song up louder. Thank god because a baby started to cry. I fell asleep on the uncomfortable chair and didn't notice the waiting room with less people. Some one shoved me awake. I looked up and there was a nurse smiling sweetly down at me. I pulled the head phones out and turned off my I-pod. "Sorry to be keeping you waiting but the doctor is ready for you." She said sweetly.

"Umm…do you know the doctor's name, since my old one left?" I asked.

"No, I don't he just came today and I didn't get a chance to even get his name but he moved here from Denali." She said. I just shrugged and waddled to one of the exam rooms. I sat on the bed with that annoying crinkly paper. This is my 5th sonogram. I saw the doctor walk in but he had the folder to his face I guess reading it. Thank god I changed my name. All I saw was blond hair and I instantly knew who it was. "Carlisle…" I whispered. He looked up and his face dropped.

"Bella?" He said. I nodded. I instantly jumped into his arms and he hugged me back. I jumped down and stood in front of him. "Bella, I see you're pregnant." He said. I shrugged a little bit.

"Yeah, I'm happy about it but the father isn't here, he left about 3 weeks before I found out I was pregnant." I said.  
"Who was the father." He said. I sighed and I had to tell him.

"Edward." I said. His face dropped into a shock.

"What," He asked.

"Yes it's Edward's, about three weeks before you left me, Edward and I had sex and at first I didn't think anything of it but after that night I kept throwing up and I finally got a pregnancy test and it was possible. I was going to tell Edward and you guys but Edward had to drag me to the forest and tell me you were leaving, well you already left. So I didn't bother to tell him. Oh and I know it's Edward's because I haven't had sex with anyone else except for him." I said. He just looked shock and I waited for a response. He finally found his voice. "Well after everything you just told me, I just can't believe Edward would want to leave in the first place. After we left the family wasn't the same ever again. Esme left me and the couples all are still living in the house except for Edward, he's running somewhere around the world." He said. I wanted to ask him a question.

"Carlisle," I asked.

"Yes," He said.

"Umm… I was wondering if I could come see the family after you're done with work." I asked. He smiled. "Yes, I think you coming back would put the family back to normal." He said.

"Okay, just let me call Jake, he's the one that's been helping with me and the family. He and I are kind of dating." I said.

"Oh, that's good." He said. He gave me my ultrasound and I waited in his office to go meet my old family.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Meeting my old family

I was a little hesitant in Carlisle's car. We were talking about the past and I was telling him about Jordan. We pulled up and there was Alice waiting on the porch. I got out and was bombarded with hugs and kisses from her. "Oh my god Bella I thought you were dead. God please never do that again to me." I laughed and she didn't know I was pregnant. "Bella, who is the father," She asked.

"Uh…actually that's why I came here to explain everything." I said a little hesitant. She hugged me again and helped me through the door. "Alice I want to make this a surprise okay?" I asked. She nodded and I sat on the couch. We were just playing it off like I wasn't there. Once Emmett came down the steps he walked passed me and almost went to the kitchen but stopped. He turned around and looked straight at me. He threw his arms up and ran towards me. "BELLA!" Emmett yelled. He plowed me into the couch with kisses all over my cheek and a giant bear hug. All the rest of the vampires came down except for Edward. They looked at me in shock. Esme came over dry sobbing and hugged me. Then Jasper and Rosalie surprised me she came over and hugged me also saying that she missed me too much. We all got acquainted when Alice finally came back into the room. "Alright everyone calm down Bella has something to say to us." Carlisle said. He looked towards me and nodded for me to start.

"Okay, as you all can see I'm pregnant. Well before you guys left, Edward let his boundaries down and we actually went through with sex. So I found out I was pregnant the day you guys left, and I was coming to tell you but you weren't here." I said. They all looked lost in their own world and had a pinch of sadness in them. "Look Bella, were sorry we left. Edward made us and said that it's better if we left." Rosalie said. "I know, but I want Edward back but I'm going out with Jacob now." I said. They all had shocked faces on. "Who's Jacob?" Emmett asked turning on the over protective brother mode on. I laughed at that. "OH he is just a childhood friend I use to grow up with, he actually helped me with making me disappear from the face of the earth so my dad couldn't find me, well I'm eventually going to go see my dad, but not until Edward is back and we can face this together." I said. They all had pride in them, I could see. "By the way, where is Edward?" I asked. They just shrugged their shoulders. Just then Alice had a vision. Once she came back she looked a little worried. "Actually Edward is coming in like 2 hours." Alice said. I was actually happy about this. I wanted Edward back but I was hoping that he would want to take me back. "Bella why do you feel depressed?" Jasper asked.

"Well, I don't know if Edward wants to take me back." I said. They all looked at me with sympathy.

"Bella, Edward still loves you, he made a stupid choice but still loves you." Alice said. Rosalie came over.

"Bella, I want to talk to you in private is that okay?" She asked. I nodded my head. We headed up stairs to Rosalie's bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Sisterly bonding

She sat me down on her bead while she went to pull out a picture and came over to sit next to me on the bed and showed me the picture. In the picture it showed a handsome guy with golden long hair and big bulging eyes. His arms look average and he looked kind of sad in the picture. "Who is this?" I asked. She looked at me and sighed. "This was my soon to be husband before I got changed." She said.

"So this is Royce?" I said. She nodded and was almost at the brink of tears. I could tell this was going to be a long story. "You see Bella, when I was younger I was very vain and all about myself. I never wanted this life. I wanted a perfect husband with beautiful kids. But It was hard for me to care about other people. That's kind of why I never wanted you to find out about this life, I didn't want you to get sucked in, because once you do you never get back out. But when I was human, I was this beautiful and of course my parents wanted me to get married to a rich guy to save our family name. So they set up a marriage with Royce and I. Of course I liked him when I first met him.

So we set our date to the next month and it was a surprise that they could pull everything together, in that short of a time almost like they knew Royce and I were getting married. About a day before the wedding we had our parties, me with the bachlorette party and his with the bachelors. I had a blast at mine and couldn't wait to get married. It was going to be easy street from then on. So I decided to just walk home, which was stupid then because someone could've killed me for just marrying the richest guy in New York. So as I was walking home, I heard guys yelling and carrying on, and I noticed one of the voices being Royce's." She gulped and I could tell that this was hard to tell someone. "Once I made certain that it was Royce I decided to go to him and say hello.

But once he noticed me he motioned me over and he had a bottle of whiskey in his hand. I never knew he drank, I actually never got to really know him so I was still a little shaky on trusting him. He pulled me over and told me too…to… strip for him and his friends. Of course I said no and he started hitting me telling me to do it. I still refused, so he decided to stab me and him and his friends left me on the ground to die. I still remember that feeling and no one came around except for Carlisle, and that's where he led me today.

But after the years went I started getting lonely and eventually we came across Emmett and I instantly fell in love with him and his dimples. I knew it was selfish for me to ask for Carlisle to change him but I couldn't see my life without him ever again. Emmett knows about this story and of course him being Emmett already headed to New York to find him and kill him, but I told him that he was already dead. That's my life story, but I got a little jealous since you were able to get pregnant by a vampire, but that's just me and I'm actually warming up to you already. Not sisterly but to the point where I can stand being around you without being pissed off." She said. Wow that's a lot to take in at once. But I just sighed and hugged her.

She hugged me right back, that's when Alice decided to come in and ruin the moment. "Oh my gosh we have to go shopping like right now." She said jumping up and down. I just groaned and Rosalie just laughed. I gave her a glare and just pouted. So I decided to go along, _as if I had a choice. _I thought to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Shopping and secrets

"So Bella, what do you think of this outfit?" Alice asked, while holding up a nice flowery pink dress from the maternity store. I just sighed and shrugged my shoulders. "Come on Bella, you have to choose, never go against the little pixy." She said with all seriousness. I laughed a little bit. "Bella, I have to tell you something but it may shock you." She said. I nodded and sat down. "Bella, Edward was coming to the house today to tell us that he is marrying… umm… Tanya." She finally spurted out. I can't believe it, it was like my life was sucked from under me in those two words. Marrying and Tanya. I don't think I can live for the rest of my life. I started hyperventilating. "Bella, are you okay?" She asked. I shook my head. "Alice, I don't think I can live, what if when he sees me he doesn't want to meet his son?" I asked. Her worried expression turned into a frown. "Alice, I know what I want to do. But you can't tell anyone else. I know it's going to hurt your family but please, just do what I want you to do." I said She nodded her head yes. I told her the plan and she was worried. "Bella, I know what you want me to do, but think of how this is going to hurt everyone, and think about your son." She said. I can't listen to her anymore or it's not going to work right. "Alice I made up my mind. I know the family will be mad at me if and when I return but I want my son to not know who or what his mother was or even father. Now I will come back in 4 years tops." I said. She looked like she was on the brink of tears and I couldn't blame her. This is a hard decision I made but I know it was for all the good. We left the mall in silence and that's when the first contraction hit. It felt like bricks inside trying to be forced onto the outside. Alice noticed and drug me to the house to have my baby.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- My son, and heartbreaking decisions.

Once I got to the Cullen household, I was wincing at the pain coming from my abdomen. "God Alice! Get the fucking baby out of me please?" I yelled. She looked at me exasperated, while Emmett was on the floor laughing at my outburst. "Yay, the human cursed." He said between gasps. I was getting more and more pissed, not because of Emmett, but because of the pain. Also I wanted to take my pain out on someone. So guess who I chose no other than Emmett. "Emmett get over here now." I yelled. He looked at me like I could tear his head off. _Good. _He came over a little hesitant. Once he finally came over I grabbed the metal bat that was sitting against the door way. I picked it up and smashed it over Emmett's head. He looked at me in horror. "Bella, I thought you loved me?" He said in a high pitched voice.

"Emmett, I do love you but you can be so damn annoying some times and I needed someone to take my pain and anger on." I said with a smile on my face. He looked happy then. "Don't worry Bella, You will get yours." He said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"You will see little grass hopper." He said. I just let it go, and the pain came back. Just then Carlisle came rushing in. "Bella, we're going to have to remove the baby or it will kill you." Carlisle said. I looked at him in horror.

"No, you can't hurt my baby. I love him with all of my heart and if you take him I will just kill myself anyway." I said. He looked at me then I could tell he was thinking about something. "I have one option, but you have agree to it." I said. I nodded and he started to tell his option. "We could have your baby and quickly change you into one of us." He said. Rosalie whipped her head around in an instant. "Carlisle, no there has to be another way, I don't want Bella, to have to live this kind of life. Especially with a baby." She said. Wow, really? She is going to say that. I immediately came up with my decision. "No, Carlisle don't save me. I want my baby to live a good life. You can take care of him for me, actually Rosalie I want you to become the legal guardian for the baby." I said. She looked at me exasperated that I just said that. "Bella, we don't' want to lose you please reconsider your option." Carlisle was pleading. I shook my head no. I needed this for my plan to work. "Alright, Bella are you going to at least tell the family?" He asked. I thought about it for a minute. I nodded my head yes. "Kids, come down. Bella has something to say." He yelled. I know this is going to hurt them but all in due time they will understand. They all came down, I looked at Alice and she nodded her head understanding that my plan is starting. "Guys, I need to tell you something…I'm going to have my baby, but it's going to kill me, but I'm not going to get changed, I'm just going to die." I said with head down. I looked up and Esme was dry sobbing with Emmett sobbing to. Jasper was actually crying and Rosalie. I can't believe how many feelings I'm going to hurt, but it's all for the good. I wish I could tell them that I would return to them in time. They were trying to change my mind but I wouldn't let them. I needed this to work. The next second I could feel my stomach tearing and blackness took me over.

3 days later……..

I awoke with the burning going away. I looked up to see Alice and me in her house in Brazil. "Bella, I hope you know they might be really pissed at you when you do return." She said. I nodded my head and we went hunting. But I had to ask Alice a question. "Alice?" I asked.

"Hmm." She said.

"I was wondering how does the baby look?" I asked. She looked at me and sighed.

"Well he has your skin color, topaz hair and your eyes." She said. I could picture my own baby inside my head. "Thank you Alice. Umm I was wondering could you give this letter to my son?" asked. She nodded and tucked it in her pocket. "You cannot let any of the other family members read it." I said. She nodded again. I wish I didn't have to do this but it was for the good. I guess I have to get use to living in Brazil for the next few years.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (Life without mom)

**JOPOV**…..

It has been 3 years since I was born and I look like a spitting image of my father. Well he doesn't know I'm his son, only the rest of the family does. My father has been married to this girl named Tanya and I could tell he was never happy with her. I don't know why he just doesn't go and find my mom. I knew she was still alive because Alice gave me a note from her. But I couldn't tell the rest of the family that she was alive. I sighed because it was the first day of high school for me. I look like I'm 17 and my growth is slowing down. So soon I would be stuck looking like a teenager. It went like this. I was Carlisle's nephew and the reason he has me is because my parents died in a plane crash. The rest of the family was keeping up the charade. I headed to Alice's Porsche and when we were far enough ahead I wanted to ask her a question. "Alice?" I asked. "Hmm." She said.

"I can't live without my mom and I need her, do you know when she is coming back?" I asked. She looked at me and then straight ahead. "I don't know J, she hasn't made that choice yet, but it will be soon." She said. I pulled out the letter Alice gave me when I was old enough.

_Dear Jordan,_

_I am truly sorry I'm not there for the beginning of your life, but I am alive and well. But you and Alice are the only ones who know and I want to keep it that way. I know the family will be devastated for a while but it's for the good. _

_I want you to get to know your father but don't tell him. I will tell him in due time. I wish I could see your face right now. I attached a picture of me and your father at the bottom of this letter. I hope you have a good life until I return. I will love you always._

_Love, _

_Mom. _

It's still brings tears to my eyes every time I read this letter. Alice seen this and she gave me a hug. "Honey I know it hurts but she is doing this for the good. We just have to wait and see what the good was." Alice said. I hopped out the Porsche and headed into the building. Alice seemed a little happy. I quickly went to read her mind. She was singing the alphabet in French. I knew she was hiding something. But I didn't know what it was. Once we got our schedules out I quickly headed to class and I bumped into someone. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." The angel's voice said. I looked up and there was the most beautiful girl in the world looking down at me. "Hi, I'm Jordan Hale." (It's my cover last name). She smiled and shook my hand and smiled. "Hi I'm Diana Davis." She said. That was the most beautiful name in the world. I nodded and before I left I asked her a question. "Diana, I was wondering do you want to sit with me and my family at lunch." I asked. She stood there like she was pondering it. I really hope she chooses to sit with us. I really want to get to know her. She looked at me and said the word I wanted to hear. "Yes, I would love to sit with you and your family. I hope they will like me." She said.

"Of course they will like you, I do." I said. She walked away and I smiled the best smile ever. I wish my mom would be here to see this happening, my first human girl that I have a major crush on. I walked into Biology and I could already tell that there was a new girl in my class. I went to sit down and started doodling on my notebook. Just then the teacher called the class to attention. "Class it seems we have a new girl in school today, her name Rhonda Sparks. She moved here from Brazil. Lets welcome her to America." The teacher said. I looked up and instantly my breath caught. She looked so familiar but she wasn't. She had black hair and her skin was as dark almost brown. She had the most beautiful green eyes. But something in the back of my mind told me that I knew her. I just shrugged it off as the girl sat next to me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8(New Daughter)

**BPOV**

I've been in Brazil for about 3 years. I think it's about time to execute my plan. I got all my bags packed and changed my appearance. My powers are a mental shield and I can change my appearance into anything. Once I got to the airport I sat on the plane and got ready for take off. I hope my son is as beautiful as Alice tells me he is. There was this one guy that just kept staring at me during the whole plane ride and it was creeping me out. Once the plane landed I quickly left my seat and went to baggage claim. Once I got my bags I walked to the car that Alice had waiting for me. When I was driving I know I had to do something that was hitting me in the heart through this whole heart. I have to confront Charlie, I just hope he didn't die or anything. Once I parked in the drive way, I changed my appearance to my old self and walked up to the door. I rang the doorbell and heard feet shuffle to the door. I head the door knob turn and looked up to see my fathers shocked face. "Bella?" he said. I nodded my head and embraced him in a hug, he had tears going down his face. He pulled back and looked at me. "My Bella, how much you've changed. You have to come in and tell me everything that happened." He said. I knew I couldn't keep this away from him. We walked back into the house and sat on his couch. "Bella, I'm just glad that you're here and alive." He said. I wanted to cry tears and I couldn't but Charlie had to know why. "Dad, I'm sorry for leaving. It's just that after you found out I was pregnant, I was scared and I need you to know." I said. I took an unnecessary breath.

"Dad, before I tell you the story I need you to know that who the father really was." I said. He looked at me intently and looked down again. "Dad, the father of the baby wasn't Jacob it was…was…Edward." I said. I looked up at him and he seemed not mad. "I already knew Bella, I could tell. I just wish he didn't leave you because of the baby." He said.

"Dad, that's not why he left. I came here to tell you the real reason he left." I went into the whole how I found out he was a vampire and the real reason why I was in the hospital and how the baby is half human, half vampire. Then I told him that I was a vampire. "Bella, how did you become a vampire?" he asked. I told him about the change and I knew that there was something in the back of his mind. "Bella, I know I can trust you but, do you drink human blood?" He asked. I shook my head no.

"No I don't, I drink animal blood. It's like a human living on tofu." I said. He looked at me with a sick face. "Bella, I don't want to lose you again. I was wondering if I could ever become like you if I want too." He asked me. It took me by surprise and I didn't know how to answer it. "Umm…If you want to then yes…but I don't know if I could control myself from drinking your blood and killing you by drinking you dry." I said. He seemed unfazed from this. We just ended up talking about how our live have been and he asked me about Jake. I told him about the werewolves and how they are enemies plus about the treaty they made with the Cullens. After I was done he had a shocked expression on his face. "Dad?" I asked. He looked into space for a while and then came back to reality. "That's a lot to take in Bella," He stated. We ended up talking about his life and what my plan is to get back into my sons life. I even showed him my power, his jaw instantly fell to the floor. I even changed myself to look like him. We kept talking and I told him I would live with him until I get Edward back. Of course he wasn't too happy about that. "But Bella, he left you why would you want to go back?" He asked. "Because dad, I love him and you already know that he still loves me." I said. He went to sleep and almost forgot that I can't sleep, I told him I would take him while I go hunting tomorrow. He was a little hesitant at first but I think he can handle it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9(Hunting)**

I waited for Charlie to wake up, so I took out breakfast and made some for him. I knew I use to like it but it tastes like dirt to me now. I wish I could still eat my old favorite foods, but that's just out of the question. After I finished cooking Charlie came down the steps in hi pajamas, he looked at me in shock. "What?" I asked.

"Well, I thought vampires never ate." He said.

"Dad, just because vampires only drink blood doesn't mean that they still can't cook. How do you think Esme was feeding me all the time?" I asked.

"Well you have a point there, but still it's shocking." He said.

"Well it's about to get more shocking when I show you how I hunt." I said. He almost dropped his fork but I could tell that he was still a little scared.

"Ok," He said with his voice a little squeaky at the end. I laughed at this. After he was finished he got changed and came down with his car keys. "Dad, what are you doing?" I asked.

"What," he said.

"Well we're not taking the car, I have another way of transportation that's faster." I said. He nodded and put the keys down and locked the door. "Okay, get on my back." I said. He just stood there. "Umm…Bells? I'm a little heavy aren't I?" He asked.

"Dad, with my super strength you'd be amazed at what I could lift." I said. He nodded and jumped on my back. He felt light as a feather to me. I took off running full speed into the woods. Once I got to the destination I wanted to get to, I let him sit down. He looked a little green. "Dad, are you okay?" I asked. He put up a finger then breathed relief. "Sorry bells, but that took me off guard." He said. I laughed,

"Don't worry dad that happened to me also when Edward first showed me how to run." I said. A bear came into the clearing. I told my dad to sit there. I quickly pounced on him and drank the bear dry. I wiped my mouth off and looked over to my dad, he looked a little scare. I ran up to him, "Dad, I'm sorry if I scared you like that." I said my voice sounding a little sad. "No it's okay Bella, but I'm not use to you drinking blood from an animal." He said. I nodded and noticed that the burning was gone.

"Well dad I will run you back home but I have to get to school." I said. He nodded and I ran him back. He was ready for it this time. Once he got inside I got in my car and headed to what was going to be the best day of my life considering I was going to meet my son, but who knew that I was going to be absolutely wrong.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10(School)**

I quickly changed my outer appearance and walked into school with everyone staring at me. Once I got to the front desk in the office Mrs. Cope still worked here, I'm surprised. She looked up at me and gave me my stuff to get to class. My first period was biology, I know but hey I have to start somewhere. I gave to note to the teacher and walked down isle. My breath caught at who I was going to sit next to. It was an almost exact replication of Edward, I instantly knew that this was my son. I casually sat down next to him and smiled. He returned it but was a little stubborn. _That boy is going to learn some manners when I get done with him, even though he is my so-" _ I put up my mental shield blocker just incase my son was a mind reader and if he is anything like his dad he is. He looked at me a little suspicious and I just went on with class. I had lunch 5th but hopefully they are in it. Once class ended I ran out of my seat and went to next class.

*

I walked into 4th where I had English, I sat next to this boy and instantly knew who he was. He turned to me and flashed me a smile. "Hi I'm Mike Newton Jr. What's your name?" He asked.

"It's Rhonda…Rhonda Sparks." I said. He nodded and turned back around in his seat. God of course it has to be Newton's kid to first notice me in school. I laughed on the inside of my head. Class was over and Mike stopped me in the hall way. "Hey what class do you have next?" he asked. I prey to god he doesn't have-"Lunch, I have that to you want to walk with me and sit at our table?" He asked.

"Yes, and next you're going to tell me that Jessica, Angela, Lauren, Tyler, and Eric are your friends at that table." I said. He smiled, "Yes they are how did you know?" He asked. "Oh just a guess." I said. He laughed at this and led me to the lunch room. Once we got there everyone got quiet as I entered the lunch room with him. "What, I'm aloud to walk in with a friend without you having to be quiet." I said out loud. God these people are so dumb.

**APOV**

I walked Jordan into school and I knew why I was so happy. One he is going to meet a girl that he will spend the rest of his life with and two Bella is coming back but I'm going to have to tell her that the volturi is coming for Bella's dad in 2 weeks because he knows about us. God even as a vampire she still seems to cause trouble with us. I laughed at this and went to first period which was Math. I walked in and sat next to Angela, she looks exactly like her mother. I just wish I would be able to see her mom but she would be suspicious as to why I look the same. So I just sighed and sat down waiting for the lesson to begin. Of course they teach the same exact thing they did when Bella was human here.

*

It went to 4th period and I _saw _what is going to happen between Bella, and Newton. I love how after all these years that Newton's son would act the same way towards Bella, I think it's an involuntary thing. Once the bell rang I left to lunch with my lovely family. God hopefully everything works out because I can't stand Tanya much longer, she is a thorn in my side and she tried to steal jasper behind my back one time. I gave her a piece of my mind quick. Let's just say she will never come near a curling iron ever again. But of course she didn't want me to tell Edward, so I didn't. I know I know I'm stupid but hey as long as Edward isn't moping around the house like he use to I'm fine, just as long as Bella gets back into our lives.

**BPOV**

I headed to gym, ugh I hate gym even after all these years, and I still hate to run even though I could beat the mile in 2 seconds without even a second glance. I changed into my gym clothes quickly to beat the rush of students in the class. Once I got out there, of course my son was in the same gym class. I smiled at this. I walked over to him. "Hi," I said. He ignored me and just kept staring at this one girl. "Hello," I said again. Again with no answer. "Answer your mom when she is asking you question." I blurted out, now I instantly regretted it. He looked at me with big eyes. I looked down and started playing with my hands. "Mom?" He asked. I gulped and nodded. I looked up and he had the best smile on his face. He then picked me up and swung me in the air while spinning. He was smiling and laughing, so was I. He finally put me down and I looked at him. "Hi Jordan, how was life while I was gone." I asked.

"It's been okay, except for dads horrible wife." He said.

"oh, well Alice probably already knows." I said. He nodded and we had our gym class, once it was over we met up in the hallway after getting changed. "So mom, I bet the family will love to see you again." He said.

"I hope so, I just hated that I was the one that left them." I said.

"Don't worry about it mom, they love you and miss you." He said. I nodded and we headed off to our cars and expected Alice was at my car waiting for me. Once I got there with Anthony, she hugged me for dear life. "Oh Bella, I miss you this was the most painful plan ever, please never do it again." She said. I nodded and noticed the other siblings coming out of the building. "Okay, I have to leave but come over so you can surprise everyone." She said. I nodded and hopped in my car while my son went with Alice and them. That's when I noticed Edward with Tanya, and the ring gleaming on her finger. I sighed and headed home to get ready.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11(Meeting the family** _again_)

I drove up to the Cullen driveway and shut the car off. I took an unnecessary deep breath. I got out and headed up the steps, the door opened to reveal a small pixie and my son. I hugged them both and put on my disguise. They nodded and we headed to the living room where all the Cullens sat including Edward and Tanya. "So everybody, we have a visitor and she is a vegetarian just like us, her name you know but I want her to tell you the story." Alice said. She turned to me and jabbed her head for me to tell that story. I sighed and sat down on the couch, with the cullens full attention. "Well I was changed a few years back without anyone's help to make me into a vegetarian. But once I learned to control my thirst, it got easier and I had a child while I was still human, of course that child is healthy and still living. But basically that it my story, but I want to show you who I really am." I stood up and put my disguise down. I heard collective gasps around the room. I opened my eyes back up to notice all the cullens shocked to who they see. "Bella, is that really you?" Rosalie asked. I nodded and she ran over to hug me, we both cried happy dry tears. Once she let go Emmett tackled me to the ground and gave me his famous bear hug. "Bella, don't ever do something like that again do you hear me?" He said in a serious voice.

"Yes Emmett, I promise." I said. He nodded his head and let go. Next came Jasper we gave each other hugs, once he was done I gave Carlisle a hug, then Esme, but she was dry crying happy tears and wouldn't let me go. "I love you Esme with all of my heart." I said. She let go and I turned towards Edward and he was still in shock. "Bella, is that really you?" He asked. I nodded and bit my lip. Then I was attacked with a full blown kiss right in front of Tanya. "BITCH!" she screeched and stalked towards me. "You think you can waltz in here and take my husband away from me, well it isn't going to happen, because I got granny's ring." She said.

"That's not true Tanya, I always loved Bella, and I'll always will, you were just here to fill the void that I had in my heart." Edward said. I was shocked he still loved me, me he still loved. The whole family sat and watched the scene unfold in front of them. He pulled my face towards him and connected his lips with mine. It was the best kiss in my life and it got better. Thank god I didn't need oxygen. I barely heard Tanya run out of the house. I was too wrapped up in Edward to notice anything. Once he pulled away he had the biggest shit-eating grin. I laughed at this, and then Alice ran up to me and hugged me. "Yay, finally I thought you would never get back together." She said with a smile. The whole family came up to congratulate us. Once they were done, I let Edward read my mind and he was really shocked. He was so happy to hear my thoughts. Then I could finally think what I wanted to for the past how ever many years. _I love you Edward! _I thought. His smile grew bigger. He then picked me up bridal style, and we ran up to his room. The night was passionate. I always knew that Edward was big but I'm glad I finally got to see it.

*

Once we were done, we walked down the steps to find my- I mean our son sitting on the couch with a smile. "I'm happy you and dad got back together." He said. We said our thank you to him and sat down. "Oh mom dad?" He asked. We turned towards him to await his answer. "Umm…how do I say this, uh I'm in love with this human girl at school." He said. I looked at Edward and he had a smile on his face. My smile grew and we congratulated our son. "Wow, you are following in my foot steps son, I'm glad human girls are the best especially when they get all nice and tight and we-"

"HEY!" I shouted. "I do not need to hear that, my son will not be doing that with the girl anytime soon, I just got him back." I said. My son smiled and hugged me.

"Oh mom, you know I'll always be your momma's boy and will use protection when needed, plus uncle Emmett gave me some tips on positions---- oops." He said and he looked like he would blush. Awe just like his mommy. "WHAT!" I screamed. "EMMETT!" I screamed again. He came running in with a feared expression. _Good. _I thought and began chasing him through the house saying "HOW COULD YOU TEACH MY SON THAT HE"S NOT EVEN READY YET" I screamed. I'm sure everyone heard me. "But Bella, he came and asked. Of course I have to show him how much his awesome uncle Emmett knows in that department." He said. I gave up and sat down with my husband and with my family and noticed the happy lives we have together.


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**10 years later…..**

**BPOV**

I walked down the steps and seen my son and his wife Diana. They have a whole amount of love for each other just like Edward and I have. I can't believe everything that had happened in the past 10 years.

_Flashback…._

_I came in the house to see a pregnant human Diana on the couch with Jordan. She is also pregnant with my sons baby. I smiled at this. Of course the volturi found out that Diana knew our secret and told us we had to change her or she would die. Diana wanted to become a vampire so badly just like me. Jordan of course was ecstatic about it. I got woken out of my dream state and heard Diana screaming. Her bones were being broken. We already knew what to do, we set her up on IV's and took the baby out in a c section. Then Jordan bit her on her neck, wrists, and ankles. He also plunged a needle into her heart with his venom in it. _

_Three long agonizing days and she woke up. The baby was down stairs with Jacob. Yes I know he came back and said he imprinted on this girl named Renesmee and they were happily in love. I was happy for him and so was Edward. His friend Embry came and sat down with him and Renesmee. The funny part was that she was half vampire. We talked when Diana came in with Jordan and said she was pregnant. Jordan loved Jacob from the get go. Diana went hunting and came back to see her baby. I looked at Embry's face and he was staring at her baby with love. Uh oh I already knew what happened he imprinted on him! Edward laughed at this. I walked up to Embry, "Yo Embry you know that is Diana's Son." I emphasized son. He looked at me like it was old news. "Yeah I know, I guess it's time to let everyone know Jake." He said._

"_Are you sure? I mean are you sure you're ready?" Asked Jake. We looked at Jacob and was silently asking what did he mean. I looked over to Edward and he was laughing his head off and Alice smirked. "Everyone, I'm gay. I turned gay about a year ago." He said. Just then it went dead silent in the room even the baby stopped crying. Just then Emmett burst out laughing. "Man, I never would've guessed. Looks like our wives will have to keep a chasidy belt on us. Oh god." He said. Just then Rosalie came up and smacked him the back of the head. "Ow what was that for Rose?" He ask. _

"_Your being rude." She said. He looked ashamed of himself._

"_Look man, I'm sorry I made that comment, I'm glad you told us. I'm happy for you." Emmett said walking up to Embry and hugged him. "But don't try to cop a feel at me just because I'm sexy. I love pussy too much to even think like that." He said running Rose up to their bedroom to do who knows what. I shuddered at that thought. I walked over to Diana I told her what happened with Embry and her son. She was shocked and after about an hour of her mouth open she looked at Embry and walked over. Of course he was scared of a vampire that could go crazy on him. But she hugged him which shocked all of us. "Welcome to the family." She said. I looked over to Jordan and went to talk to him. I told him to follow me in the kitchen. "Son, are you okay with your son being gay?" I asked._

"_I guess, I mean I was hoping that he was going to like girls so I could give him advice. But how do I give advice to son who dates other guys?" He asked. I laughed and shook my head. "Don't worry son, me and your ants and your grandmother have that. But you can still teach him sports and stuff." I said. He smiled at that. I'm glad he doesn't have a problem with that. I walked back into my family wrapped up around the baby. Embry was holding him. I smiled at this and went over to the now completed family._

_End Flash back…._

So I guess you could say that our family is crazy, but hey we are the Cullens…


End file.
